Computer systems can process, store, and transfer information to accomplish computing tasks of a user. A computer system may use increased bandwidth when transferring larger amounts of information and may require increased storage resources when storing larger amounts of information. The increased bandwidth and storage requirements can potentially add cost to the computer system. However, bandwidth and storage requirements can potentially be reduced when the information is compressed prior to storing and/or transferring the information. When the information is to be processed, the compressed information can be decompressed to recover the original information. Increasing a speed of decompression can potentially increase overall system performance.